Star Trek Blueprints
| Pages = 12 | ISBN = 0345258215 }} The Star Trek Blueprints (or Booklet of General Plans) are a detailed "Complete Set of 12 Authentic Blueprints" (sized 9-by-30 inches) of the USS Constitution (NCC-1700), a ship of the same class as the (NCC-1701). (The cover claims the blueprints are "of the Fabulous Starship Enterprise".) Summary Sheet 1 * Outboard Profile (Port Side View) with NCC registrations of fourteen vessels Sheet 2 * Outboard Top Plan (Port Side Looking Down) with Ship's Complement listings Sheet 3 * Outboard Bottom Plan (Port Side Looking Up) and additional view of Starboard Side registration Sheet 4 * Outboard Bow and Stern Elevations (Forward & Rear Views) with Overall Size Particulars and General Notes Sheet 5 * Inboard Profile (Port Side Cutaway View) with additional General Notes Sheet 6 * Deck Plans 0-1-2-3-4-5 (Top Side Views) as follows: ** Deck 0: Upper Sensor Platform ** Deck 1: Bridge (with enlarged detail) ** Deck 2: Science Laboratories – High Energy, Geology, Ion Study, Chemistry, Biology, Science Officer's Office, Physics Level ** Deck 3: Science Laboratories – Botany, Communications, Special Studies, Cosmology, Physics Level; Photon Torpedo Banks ** Deck 4: Junior Officers' Quarters; Fresh Water Tanks & Pumping Machinery ** Deck 5: Officers' Quarters; Saucer Section Emergency Battery Rooms; Upper Phaser Bank Rooms Sheet 7 * Deck 6 Plan - Crew's Quarters and Engineering/Impulse Engines Power Units – Upper Section Sheet 8 * Deck 7 Plan - Main Deck featuring: ** Ship's Computer and Emergency Bridge ** Impulse Engines Power Units – Lower Section ** Main Engineering, Engineering Computer Banks and Maintenance Shops ** Medical Section (Sick Bay/OR/ICU/etc.) ** Standard Transporter Rooms 1-4 Sheet 9 * Deck Plans 8-9-10-11-12-13-14 as follows: ** Deck 8: Entertainment/Recreation Facilities: Gymnasium, Entertainment Center (Arboreum), Recreation Area; Emergency Transporters 1-3; Ship's Computer Core; Fresh Water Tanks; Ship's Laundry; Basic Food and Beverage Preparation Facility; Main Dorsal Saucer Section Attachment (for emergency Saucer Separation) ** Deck 9: (Saucer) Materials Fabrication & Reclamation Facilities (Organic, Metallic and Other); (Dorsal) Auxiliary Machinery Room ** Deck 10: (Saucer) Cargo and Supplies Storage; Cargo Transporter 1; (Dorsal) Observation Lounge ** Deck 11: (Saucer) Auxiliary Fire Control; Lower Sensor Platform; Forward Phaser Banks; (Dorsal) Observation Lounge ** Deck 12: (Dorsal Only) Observation Lounge ** Deck 13: (Dorsal Only) Observation Lounge ** Deck 14: (Dorsal Only) Observation Lounge Sheet 10 * Deck Plans 15-16-17-18-19 as follows: ** Deck 15: Secondary Hull Strongback: Visicoms, Air Conditioning Machinery ** Deck 16: Medical/Warp Drive Engineering: Secondary Hull Backup Medical Facilities, Warp Engineering Computers, Turbolift Repairs, Support Pylons, Upper Shuttlecraft Hangar ** Deck 17: Crew's Quarters; Shuttlecraft Hangar Upper Central Level Observation Gallery; Hangar Control Towers; Botany Hi-Bay ** Deck 18: Crew's Quarters; Botany Section; Hydroponics Lab; Shuttlecraft Hangar Lower Central Level ** Deck 19: Auxiliary Bridge; Ship's Aux. Computer Banks; Security Section; Shuttlecraft Lower Level/Hangar Deck/Turntable/Elevator Sheet 11 * Deck Plans 20-21-22-23 as follows: ** Deck 20: Recreation Facilities: Regulation Pool and Sun Deck, Gymnasium, Recreation Area, Showers and Locker Rooms; Shuttlecraft Maintenance Shops; Emergency Battery Rooms ** Deck 21: Food Preparation Center; Backup Materials Fabrication and Reclamation Facilities; Backup Food Prep. Facility; Bowling Alley ** Deck 22: Backup Fabrication Facilities ** Deck 23: Lower Cargo/Storage Facilities; Cargo Transporter 2; Tractor Beam Machinery Room Sheet 12 * Tank Top - Miscellaneous featuring: ** Hull Bottom Cargo Holds and Storage Tanks ** List of Standard Abbreviations and Plan Symbols used in the Blueprints ** Production Record of the Blueprints Background *While these plans might now be considered non-canonical, they were used as a source and reference for the first three Star Trek movies. Excerpts from them were used as on screen displays in when V'Ger was reading the Enterprise's on-board database. *Based in part on a suggestion by Gene Roddenberry, an early, pre-publication version of these deck plans were donated to the Smithsonian Institution by Franz Joseph in April of 1974. They were displayed along with the eleven-foot original model of the USS Enterprise in the Smithsonian's Air and Space Museum later that summer. Mounted behind Plexiglas on a wall underneath the ship, visitors to the "Life in the Universe" display were encouraged to fill out a form indicating whether they would want to see these and similar works published (a publishing deal not having yet been worked out). See also * Star Fleet Technical Manual External link * Real Trek Blueprints at http://www.StarTrekBlueprints.com * Scans of the sheets at Cygnus-X1.net * Franz Joseph Timeline at TrekPlace.com - a timeline of Franz Joseph's activities related to this publication Category:Reference books